Unexpected News
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Here Harry's in his Fourth Year competing in the Tri Wizard when he receives some news from an older Tonks who give Harry and Tonks their son who was born in the future to raise. How will this unfold wait and see.


Unexpected Baby

Chapter 1

Getting called to Dumbledore's office without pre-knowledge next he saw Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, and some other's from the Order of the Phoenix. "Guys what's going on" he asked them as they turned to face him. "There's a visitor in there that wants to speak to you and Tonks" Kingsley said. "What Tonks is waiting for me" Harry said confusedly looking around. "Tonks is already in there waiting for you" Mr. Weasley said as he pushed Harry inside.

Walking into the room Harry saw Tonks sitting down in the chair holding what seemed to be a small baby with an older looking Tonks sitting across from her looking ghastly. "Umm hello" Harry said as he got the attention of the pair of Tonks in the room. "Harry your finally here" Tonks said smiling patting the empty seat beside her. "Harry I need to talk with both of you quickly" the older Tonks said ushering him to set down beside Tonks.

"First Harry this is little James Lewis Potter he was born after the war but there were still people that were angry with you and hunted our family down before killing you in front of me it was so horrible" the older Tonks said shaking.

"You are probably wondering why I'm here, to put it simply I am dying slowly I was put under a slow killing curse and can't raise James so I got help from Hermione and her time turner and I didn't want James to grow up without having a true mother or father so I decided to use Hermione's time turner to come here" the older Tonks said sighing as she was now calmed with peace before disappearing.

"Well Harry guess you won't be living at the Dursley's anymore as you will be raising our son with me" Tonks smirked smiling at Harry who was now holding his son and looking at the same green eyes and messy dark hair. "Yes Nymph" Harry said mesmerized by his son who was just staring back at him.

"Well we must tell Professor Dumbledore that we need a suite now" Tonks said getting up. Harry followed her out seeing the group waiting for them. "Well what did she want" Kingsley asked them curiously. "Well it was only for us" Harry said shifting James around.

"Professor could you put us in one of the suites to raise our son" Tonks asked Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, I'll have Dobby get on that immediately meanwhile I want Madam Pompfrey to check your baby" Dumbledore said as Madam Pompfrey ushered them into the hospital wing.

"Let me hold him Mr. Potter so I can check him" Madam Pompfrey said as she gave some spells on James. "Well it looks like he's a healthy baby boy of six months" Madam Pompfrey said smiling at the new couple. "He might need some glasses but that won't be for awhile" Madam continued smiling. "Just like father and son" Tonks said laughing a little as she held James close.

As they made their way to their new dorm, Harry kept silent just looking at Tonks holding James. "Harry what is it, you've been awfully quite since we left the office" Tonks asked concerned. "Oh I was just thinking of how our son would've grown up not having any family left since I died and you were dying as well I will not let that happen no matter what" Harry said looking passionately at her.

All of a sudden Harry felt warm soft lips on his. "Harry we will both raise James as a loving family" Tonks said looking up at him. "Wow" both said as Harry leaned his head on hers. Then they heard little James start to whimper. "Guess he's hungry" Harry said as they made it to their new dorm suite. "I'll conjure some formula could you hold him Harry" Tonks asked as Harry nodded taking James and slowly soothing him till Tonks was ready for him.

Following Tonks to the bed Harry sat beside her watching as their son ate. "I wonder when we got together" Tonks asked as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "Well it must have been after I graduated Hogwarts" Harry said thinking. "James is done I'm going to burp him and get him to bed then we'll talk more" Tonks said kissing his cheek.

Harry was just so overwhelmed with everything that was going on. Only being fourteen and Tonks was nineteen five year difference, Harry didn't even know why she even fell for him. Laying back on the bed Harry closed his eyes relaxing he still has one more month till the final task.

"Harry you awake" Harry heard Tonks ask as she re entered their room. "Yea Nymph just thinking about things" Harry replied opening his eyes to see Tonks.

"Are you going to be here at Hogwarts till the end of the year" Harry asked her as Tonks sat beside him. "Yes, Harry I will be with you forever now" Tonks said laughing kissing him. "Promise me that you'll survive the Final Task Harry" Tonks said as she played with his hair.

"Hopefully I won't have to complete the last task Nymph, I mean I now have a son and soon to be wife I think that will be enough to end this for me in the tournament" Harry said moving her closer to him.

"Well tomorrow we will talk to Professor Dumbledore, now let's get to sleep it's been a long day" Tonks said kissing Harry on the forehead.


End file.
